Down by the Water
Down by the Water is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the eighth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the second case in the Resting Ravine district of Evergrace. Plot After the EJD learned of the serial kidnapper and arsonist in the district, the player and Katelyn were wandering the river that ran through the Ravine, when the player noticed something was wrong. The detectives then found the body of young woman Diana Fischer with her head bashed in. They then suspected a local fisherman Tobias Waller, sailor Margaret Blackberry and the victim's roommate Leah Winslow. Shortly after, the detectives were informed by Leah that someone had fallen into her and the victim's fireplace in their apartment. In the apartment, Paul Turner, the chimney sweep had fallen into the victim's apartment. He was shocked that two officers of the law were at the bottom of the fireplace waiting for him, but he explained that it was just an accident and it usually doesn't happen. The team also suspected Theodore Clinton after he filed a complaint on the victim and her roommate talking too loud. Soon after, they saw Theodore running at them covered in soot, saying the victim's kitchen is ablaze. They then extinguished the flames and found all the clues they needed to incriminate Leah as Diana's killer. They confronted the victim's roommate about the murder, however Leah denied the accusations against her until Katelyn showed her the evidence. Leah then cracked and confessed that she hated having Diana as her roommate, saying that Diana was a lazy philander who never bothered to help Leah in her work to pay rent together after they both bought the apartment together so they would work and go to college together. However weeks after they got the apartment, Diana stopped working and going to college and started going to bars and nightclubs, always bringing men home. Desperate to get rid of her roommate due to the financial troubles and the Evergrace laws stating that she could not evict her roommate without evicting herself, she went to the riverside where Diana went for a jog that day and killed her with a rock. Leah then was sent to trial, where Judge Dosett sentenced Leah to 10 years in prison for the murder. Shortly after, Paul came to the station, explaining that he heard shouting and screams in the apartment next to the victim's apartment, meaning Theodore could be in trouble. After Paul explained that he had used his camera to take a photo of the scene, the player and Felix then hurried off to the victim's apartment to find Paul's camera to retrieve the photo he took. They then found the broken camera and restored it before sending it to Seamus. Seamus then revealed that despite the blurriness of the photo, he was able to ascertain that Theodore was indeed being kidnapped. The player and Felix then investigated outside the victim's apartment where Diana was killed to find a mysterious drug vial on the street. After the detectives revealed the vial's label, they discovered it was called Volmalicha, which they sent to Sophia. Sophia then revealed that the Volmalicha drug vial was the missing piece as she was able to confirm that the drug was the base of the drugged chloroform used by the kidnapper they were investigating. She also revealed that this drug had been circulating through the United States for decades and that it had appeared recently in Evergrace at a local casino in the district. After the revelations of the Volmalicha drug, Chief Wakefield told the player that they would be going to the casino, however their consultant Cameron insisted that Katelyn and the player disguise for the operation to catch those dealing the drugs. He and the player then went to the docks to collect a box of fabrics Cameron had purchased for some of his fashionable clothing. They then found the fabrics and helped Cameron make a flower accessory for Katelyn before Cameron and the Chief deemed the player and Katelyn ready to investigate at the Full House casino in Resting Ravine to catch those dealing the drug that was plaguing Evergrace. Summary Victim *'Diana Fischer' (found with her head bashed in) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Rock' Killer *'Leah Winslow' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses disinfectant *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect goes fishing Appearance * The suspect has a black eye Profile *The suspect uses disinfectant *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect goes fishing Appearance * The suspect has a black eye Profile *The suspect uses disinfectant *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect goes fishing Appearance * The suspect has soot stains * The suspect has a black eye Profile *The suspect goes fishing Appearance * The suspect has soot stains Profile *The suspect uses disinfectant *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect goes fishing Appearance * The suspect has soot stains Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer uses disinfectant. *The killer eats beef and stout pie. *The killer goes fishing. *The killer has soot stains. *The killer has a black eye. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Resting Ravine Banks. (Clues: Victim's Body, Tackle Box, Faded Card) *Examine Tackle Box. (Result: Fisherman's ID; New Suspect: Tobias Waller) *Ask Tobias Waller if he knew the victim. *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Docks Card; New Crime Scene: Ravine Docks) *Investigate Ravine Docks. (Clues: Victim's Purse, Broken Pieces, Trash Can) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Ship Plaque; New Suspect: Margaret Blackberry) *Ask Capt. Margaret Blackberry about the victim. *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Apartment Keys; New Suspect: Leah Winslow) *Ask Leah Winslow about sharing the apartment with the victim. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Scarf) *Analyze Victim's Scarf. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef and stout pie) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses disinfectant) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Apartment. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Pile of Ash; New Suspect: Paul Turner) *Ask Paul Turner about falling into the victim's chimney. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Faded Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Message to Victim) *Ask Mr. Clinton about the victim forgetting her mail. (Attribute: Theodore eats beef and stout pie) *Examine Pile of Ash. (Result: Bloody Disinfectant Bottle) *Analyze Bloody Disinfectant Bottle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes fishing; New Crime Scene: Docked Ship) *Investigate Docked Ship. (Clues: Locked Box, Pile of Ropes) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Faded Ship Model) *Examine Faded Ship Model. (Result: Message on Ship) *Ask Margaret Blackberry about the victim stealing her ship. (Attribute: Margaret goes fishing, eats beef and stout pie and uses disinfectant) *Examine Pile of Ropes. (Result: Tape Recording) *Analyze Tape Recording. (09:00:00; Attribute: Tobias goes fishing) *Confront Tobias about his choice of words against the victim. (Attribute: Tobias eats beef and stout pie and uses disinfectant) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Theodore about lighting the victim's apartment on fire. (Attribute: Theodore goes fishing and uses disinfectant; New Crime Scene: Victim's Kitchen) *Investigate Victim's Kitchen. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Locked Box) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Drawing) *Examine Faded Drawing. (Result: Drawing of Paul and Victim) *Ask Paul about his drawing of the victim as a monster. (Attribute: Paul uses disinfectant) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Talisman) *Analyze Talisman. (09:00:00) *Ask Leah about the cursed talisman she made for the victim. (Attribute: Leah uses disinfectant, goes fishing and eats beef and stout pie) *Investigate Ravine Shores. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Bloody Stone) *Examine Bloody Stone. (Result: Strange Dust) *Analyze Strange Dust. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has soot stains) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Glove) *Analyze Glove. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a black eye) *take care of the killer now! *Go to A Hostage to Fortune (2/6). (No stars) A Hostage to Fortune (2/6) *Ask Paul Turner for a testimony on what happened. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Apartment. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Paul's Camera) *Analyze Paul's Camera. (06:00:00) *Investigate Resting Ravine Banks. (Clue: Drug Vial) *Examine Drug Vial. (Result: Volmalicha Vial Revealed) *Analyze Volmalicha Vial. (03:00:00) *Warn Paul to be careful due to the kidnapper's pattern. (Reward: Sweep's Cap) *See what Cameron had in mind. *Investigate Ravine Docks. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Fabrics) *Analyze Fabrics. (03:00:00) *Investigate Ravine Shores. (Result: Flowers) *Examine Flowers. (Result: Flower Accessory) *Prepare for the casino with Cameron. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Resting Ravine